Undercurrent of Feelings
by Ashia Yifei 07
Summary: He promised not to let her fall. But she did, and she just couldn't accept it was her fault all along. WILL UNDERGO REVISION.


**Hi guys! This is my first Misaki and Usui fic, so gonna need some reviews! Hope you will like it as much as I do! This is one of my stories I enjoyed writing. It's so funny. I was finding Kaichou wa Maid Sama in the anime list and I couldn't find it only to know that it was named Maid Sama!haha!**

**I hope Prince of tennis will no longer have errors so I can upload my new story. : (**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama! ( how I wish but never..ouch )**

* * *

_" I never thought you would fail me"_

* * *

He once said that he would never let me fall and I believed that.

There were no words to describe what I felt whenever he was here beside me. I just knew that I would always be safe, no matter what. That was the sole reason why I never hang back in considering him as a companion..as a shoulder for me to rely on . I trusted him very much and opened up to him that he almost knew myself better than I do. He could easily figure me out. When something was off, before my nerves could even register it to my brain, he was already on the process of cracking it. So often, it appeared that he was the one who had innumerable problems while I was his sidekick, doing the best to be of any assistance to him, wherein in fact, it was the opposite.

He never failed to do things and favors for me that would help me a lot to obviate the plight coming my way. His words were easy..no metaphors, no poetic elements but certainly, they were the best pieces of advice a human could ever share. And he was the only person I knew who had the brain to formulate such.

I could still remember those days..the first days we had as complete strangers. The story of first impression applied on me. Just seeing those icy green eyes..his golden hair, his professional posture and his smile that - I admit - dazzled every girl, and perhaps I was included, gave him the aura of a silent, cool yet vain and a jerk. But the very day I baptized him jerk was also the day I baptized myself judgmental.

I never wanted to be some dependent girl especially when I had the highly respected position as the Student Council President. I wanted to create the impression of a reliable, independent, responsible, and don't-need-help-from-others girl. I wanted to show them what a simple girl can do in comparison with guys who were looked upon but who could also be regarded as dopes with their own actions.

I even told him that I would never need help from the likes of him. And I know it hurt him..but I didn't care that much. Yet he cared. He saved me just in time from the persons who had almost succeeded in tainting my reputation, had they spread the news of me being a maid in a Maid Latte.

From then on, Usui never left my side. It was irritating really to have someone like him, tailing me, like I needed so much protection but I grew to love his presence. He had saved me from so many dangers – injuries, thieves, and from the Miyabigaoka President ( can't utter his name) who played fool of me. Results? He was often the one who received the pains even though they were to be inflicted on me. He was always my shield, and, thank goodness, he never got shattered.

However, why was there a churn of events? Right now, I couldn't face him and don't he dare come and show me his! I thought we were friends. That was what I thought. But I was wrong…really wrong.

I should have seen it coming. Actually, I think I had, but I thought he would be there to bail me out. I thought he would never let that happen to me. I thought he would never let me fall.

But he failed. Yes, he did. And it pained me so much.

I needed an apology from him but I knew he would never give that to me because he didn't deserve to and I didn't deserve it. Was he the one at fault? Did he even know he hurt me that much? What if I was the one at fault? What if he was also waiting for my 'sorry'?

Since, there was no clear solution right now. Silent treatments..yes..avoiding him would be the best for me..for us.

And I do hope that this is what he's also trying to do..staying away from me.

Hell….he's here..he's coming! Who on earth told him I was here? Was it that easy for him to realize that whenever I'm alone, I'm just here at the park? Yes, we've spent a lot of times here together but that was the point. Since it was so usual..so common, he should be able to think that if I would ever run away from him, this place would be the least of my priorities to go to. I think that's what they call Reverse Psychology.

Did he know that trick and reverse it again?

Anyway, I better run now. I knew he would see me but I trusted my legs. I'm not a runner but with my adrenaline rush, I believe I can be the fastest one.

I got to my feet and started running. Before I closed my eyes, I assured myself that the road ahead was cleared. No persons, no cars, no rocks, no bumps and no humps. Because closing my eyes would give me the feeling of being able to flee from this complicated situation.

However, I suddenly heard a piercing sound….some kind of a beeping sound and it was getting louder and louder. I shot my eyes open and I knew then , death was coming for me…here was the _bus. _I closed my eyes again.

All of a sudden, somebody grabbed me by my waist and I landed on something hard yet so soft. Whoever is holding me right now sure has this protective arm and I felt warmth. I opened my eyes and looked up.

Usui.

My reflex made me push him away by kicking his leg so that he'd lost his balance therefore unwinding his arms from my waist but he didn't budge. He held me even tighter and inched his face closer to my ear.

" Don't you try doing something foolish like that again or else, I will no longer let you out of my sight," he murmured and he rested his chin on my shoulder and I knew then, he was hugging me.

For how many times did he save me?

I missed him so much. I wanted to stay folded in his arms but he had this inerasable sin to me.

He lied to me! He shouldn't have said that if he wouldn't keep it until the end.

Did he grow tired of not letting me fall? Then he should have told me so that I didn't keep my hopes high. So that I fell with a warning. So that I, at least, could have done something to prevent my own mishap.

I turned around with a swift, jerking motion, and gave him a slap.

" I might have needed your help, Usui..but not this time! I'm not your responsibility anymore. You can leave me alone now," I said. I couldn't read him because he was head down. But I could still see the faint trace of my hand on the side of his face. I didn't want to do it..but I just did.

I walked away slowly, feeling the heavy guilt. He just saved me and instead of thanking him, I gave him a slap because of blaming him for what was happening to me. I think, that was the most irrational thought ever turned to action. And worst..I was the one who executed it.

" Misaki..wait!" he grabbed my wrist, " I don't know what happened. What did I do to you? I don't remember hurting you. Then in a minute..you're already avoiding me? Are you in for some kind of a joke?" he laughed humorlessly.

And that disgusted me even more. How could he laugh just like that? Well, knowing him, he's quite the one who can do such. And that makes me….

" If it appears like that to you, then be it. Good luck with that!" I suddenly thought of adding a laugh to my statement.

He could really make me do that. I don't know what's up to him and what's up to me. I love that part of him. I just knew that my hatred was a bit fading away.

" So, think we have to start again. Can we be friends, Misaki?" he reached out his hand and gave me a warm smile.

" What if I don't want? What would you do?" I scoffed.

He grabbed my hand and put it on the side of his face….on where I slapped him.

" Well, Misaki..you have to pay for ruining my face. Or you want to pay in a different way?" he pulled me close until our faces were just an inch apart.

He was not smirking yet he was seriously looking at my eyes. I didn't know if he was trying to make sense of what I was acting. I just hoped he was not looking at my reddened face.

" Cut – it - off!" I backed away. That was too close.

He then rubbed his jaw as if thinking or analyzing something.

" That's weird," then he gave me the look.

" What? You're telling me I am weird?"

" You know, I wouldn't be thinking this hard if I were to give remarks as obvious as that," he then chuckled. Though, I got what he said, it didn't offend me that much. In fact, it made me feel lighter. I suddenly wanted to apologize for my attitude…and for slapping him.

I think..I better let go and forget that sin of his, since he was perfectly unaware of that. He would also never realize it, and I'm thankful he wouldn't.

" USUI!" I started chasing him and throwing him harmless punches.

He stopped me by holding my shoulders.

" Wait…it's really weird. I can't decode you. Unlike before, you were easy to read. But now, something's changed. Your eyes..they're telling something, I couldn't get. Wait, let me look at them again," he was about to pull me close again to get a hold of my inner feelings but I shoved him away. He didn't need to know.

He didn't need to know his fault.

" Usui, stop making fun of me!"

" And you're blushing!" he pointed at me and laughed.

" That's because of me, isn't it?" he added.

" Stop..it's not funny," crap…. I lost the humor which definitely meant I meant it. And knowing him, he would be suspicious of my actions again.

He stopped laughing.

" Come, they're waiting for us in the café..and I deserve a treat. Remember, you owe me," he said emphasizing the last three words.

And we started walking.

* * *

It has been days since I resumed talking to him, since I stopped avoiding him like hell. So far, it's been helping me. No worries to think when I'm doing paper works. No more rushing the work so that he wouldn't catch me in the office or in the café. No more suffocating when he's there standing at the door waiting for me.

However, in a way, I'm still keeping a distance. I could say, the attention I am giving him is becoming less and less than before. Say for example, I no longer care that much whenever he teases me. I will just if he's really intent in doing it. I also stopped acting like I am always pissed off whenever he's there because that would only attract attention from him which really I don't want to befall on me.

He seems not to get my actions anyway. It's better off that way. Sooner or later, we'll be graduating from the academy and we'll go our separate ways. Yes, he can visit me at the maid latte but I might as well resign and find another job if I could or even if I stay, for sure we will be busy in our lives that we'll no longer have enough time to mind each other's business.

So, slowly breaking the bond now may lessen the pain of the near goodbye.

* * *

I was walking my way home from the café when I saw him. Come to think of it, he wasn't there lately which I hadn't given enough thought because that was what I wanted.

He was there sitting on a cemented bench in an alley. I wonder why he was in a place like that. I thought twice before approaching him and caring to ask what was wrong.

" Usui…seems like you found a new hangout huh?" I tried cracking a joke but he was impassive.

He gave no reply. He was just staring blankly at the wall opposite the bench. His eyes were dimly serious.

" I think I better leave you alone," I didn't intend to make him feel guilty for not answering. I just felt the need to leave him alone and give him space and time to think. I assumed that it was what he needed since he chose a place like that to stay to.

As I turned away, he spoke.

" I feel like I did something wrong," his voice was dispirited.

I faced him.

" To you," he added. He stood and started walking towards me.

" Just tell me, Misaki,"

" What are you talking about? You sick or what?"I started feeling nervous. Why was he acting that way?

" Don't pretend. I know you and I feel you're drifting away,"

" But, whatever was that..you don't have to think about it. I'm done avoiding you, aren't I? So, c'mon cheer up," I smiled at him tensely.

I was starting to feel like he had come to know what I was having through…and had realized what his sin was.

" If I ever had hurt you, I'm sorry…I'm sorry," he was again closing the distance between us.

" I'm glad you know you hurt me. You lied to me. You told me you would never let me fall but you did!" If this was what he wanted, I'd give it.

I just hate the fact that girls could be sometimes fragile like the way I was crying in front of him.

" I did? " he was shocked in state perhaps recalling the past times when he could have actually let me fall. But he didn't understand. It was not the fall he was thinking about. It was..

" Usui, I hate you for making me fall….in love with you," I faced him and tears stung my eyes. I hate it.

There was a dreadful silence between us as he stared at me with wide eyes. I then started backing away but I slipped because of the water. Since when did that water come?

I shut my eyes expecting to land hard on the ground but I felt warmth at my waist. And by that warmth, I know it was he again who saved me…who didn't let me fall again this time.

" Misaki, even if you fell in love with me…" he left it hanging while I opened my eyes," don't worry, I'll catch you," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

* * *

_" But, i thank you for making it up to me,"_

* * *

**So, how was it? Leave reviews, please..and alerts and faves..thank you for that! Sorry about the title..if you didn't feel like there was any connection at all between it and the story itself..i just felt like it has.**


End file.
